Handheld mobile computing devices have proliferated as their usefulness and functionality have improved.
Handheld computers are available in many variations of user functionality. For example, including barcode laser scanning, digital photo and document scanning, Global Positioning System (GPS), MPEG audio layer 3 (MP3) players, user input means (such as keyboard versus touch screen input) and wireless radio frequency-based (RF) communications functionality. Ruggedized versions of handheld devices are widely deployed in industrial use, incorporating varying combinations of the above functionalities.
Device functionality needs of such an industrial customer or user typically evolve and change subsequent to the initial deployment of a given device or a base of devices. To the extent that an existing base of already-deployed devices may be reconfigured to provide updated, better or more specialized functionality, while in the field of operations, and without disruption of deployment, such as having to be returned to the factory to be reconfigured, the utility of the devices to a user or customer is enhanced.
Relatively commonly, there is a need for provisioning of software components to provide customized device functionality, or improved device functionality, typically within the context of a pre-existing hardware configuration or platform, to be advantageously applied to reconfigure already-deployed devices within their existing operational environments, without necessitating a factory return for upgrading.